LandOrder
LandOrder is, along with InterGang, one of the two major inter-village gangs that organized in 899, during the Coming of the Order. Little is known of its early history, though it is known that it originally consisted of an alliance of smaller gangs from four villages: the Mountaineers of Kimrin, the Chieftains of Plist, the Buccaneers of Triscot, and the Con Brigade of First Village. The dons of those four gangs would later come to be known, among the members of LandOrder, as the "Big Four." They included Capp Primus of Kimrin, Don Chieftain of Plist, Cherilyn Amalgamator of Triscot, and Roger Fourth of First Village. All four remain the dons of their respective villages' branches of LandOrder, though Primus is also the capo of the entire inter-village gang. Over the years, more villages joined LandOrder, and there has been an ever escalating rivalry against InterGang. In addition to LandOrder's original branches in Kimrin, Plist, Triscot, and First Village, other villages in which they eventually established branches include, in the order of their joining: Pritt (900), Port (901), Tanq (901), Woodstockade (903), Tonad (904), Jump Village (908), and Near Port (912). In 912, through a series of events which is not fully understood outside LandOrder and perhaps InterGang, LandOrder formed a temporary alliance with an upstart group called The Chaos, which initially was planning a rebellion against the Second Order. The gang played a role in supporting the Chaos during the Chaos War, though soon after that, LandOrder and the Chaos dissolved their association with each other. The following is a list of some of the known members of LandOrder, grouped by village. Kimrin is listed first, as it is the gang's capital; other villages are listed alphabetically. Each village's list of gangsters begins with the don; departments are then listed alphabetically, with members of each department being listed under their chief. (Any Adults listed here are for the benefit of readers in the real world; Landians don't know the identities of any individuals who work as Adults in gangs.) Gangsters of other departments may be known by name, but not necessarily by face, by the authorities; this is particularly true of spies, who are generally expert at avoiding detection or capture. Kimrin (Mountaineers) *Capo/don: Capp Primus *First Sorreter: Merv Newline First Village (Con Brigade) *Don: Roger Fourth *Chief spy: Roark Kidman Jump Village *Don: Kureth Holdup *Chief dealer: ? **Dealer: Ian Goner Monab *Spy: Armin Steadfast Plist (Chieftains) *Don: Don Chieftain *Chief Adult: Adolpho Citman *Chief enforcer: Clem Lambshank **Enforcer: Rush Paladin *Chief Sorreter: Azura Blue *Chief spy: Palzo Atwood **Apothecary: Laver Drugfix Pritt (Turks) *Don: Garrison Finger *Chief Sorreter: Faye Mireille **Sorreter: Yuki Des'Salucin II *Chief spy: ? **Spy: Spike Newbegin Tanq (Sea Monogs) *Don: Barrie Ferryman *Chief Adult: ? **Adult: Simon Parker Tonad *Don: Xander Breakhead *Chief Sorreter: Merril RD *Chief spy: Cabbit Atwater (formerly Jasp Underground) Triscot (Buccaneers) *Don: Cherilyn Amalgamator *Chief Sorreter: Angus Lymon Woodstockade *Don: Listrin Des'Tambor *Chief sorcerer: Fyvush Des'Aegis (903-912); Silas Des'Caina (912-present) *Chief spy: Vallery Des'Tambor Category:Groups